Star Trek: Mirror Wars
Star Trek: Mirror Wars is a fan fiction series written by James Earl. It consists of sixteen stories. It was seemingly abandoned half way through its second season back in 2008. Overview During the 27th century, the Second Terran Empire has regained its power in the mirror universe, after defeating the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance a few centuries before. The Empire now controls the entire galaxy, but still desires to expand its borders. They learn of our alternate universe, and the Emperor plans to invade, but not without resistance. They build a crossover device and send one ship, the , to our universe to scout the area, where it discovers the and destroys it, but not before the Enterprise-O sends a message warning of the attack. Now that Starfleet is warned, they prepare for the upcoming battle, sending a fleet of their own under the command of Admiral Frank Riker, the father of the Enterprise-O's captain. Riker has just recently come out of retirement, after Admiral William Deker told Riker of his son's death. Deker and Riker command the fleet and battle the mirror universe fleet. Unknown to them, a cloaked fleet slips by and heads towards their real target, the planet Vulcan. Since Riker's fleet is being held back by the other fleet, Starfleet sends extra ships to Vulcan, including the , under the command of James Obeska. Original idea In an interview with the series creator, James Earl, he talks about how he originally had a Mirror Wars series idea much different from the current version. "The Star Trek: Mirror Wars story started out to take place only a few years after Star Trek: Nemesis. Originally, a ship from the TOS era would find a sort of unknown space station, then find many secrets on it. Then, when they start to leave, it explodes, sending them into the future, a few years after Nemesis. The battle against the mirror universe has already begun, and the Federation is on the brink of destruction. Even though the old TOS ship would not survive a real battle against the mirror universe ships, the Federation lets it join the fleet, and refits it so, even though it won’t ever win a battle, it could survive one. Eventually, the crew finds an alternate version of themselves and soon they become mortal enemies. In the end, they learn that the mysterious space stations were the key to winning the war; they eventually destroy the mirror crew, activate all the space stations, win the war, but not before the captain dies to activate the last station. This takes place over five or so seasons. It was actually quite good. I know, that was a long explanation but, I like long explanations (Sorry, a joke just for myself). I guess that that story sort of “fell apart.” I started to write it, but I had too many mistakes, I couldn’t explain some things, so I decided to start over, this time, to avoid any more problems, I started in the future, in the 27th century." -James Earl, Star Trek Mirror Wars creator Characters Regular characters *Admiral William Deker *Lieutenant Jake Demari *The Emperor *Captain James Obeska *Commander Sarah Perlark *Admiral Frank Riker *Ensign Henry Tellar *Lieutenant Commander Ferby Ter'cal *Blake Terval Recurring characters *Chief Engineer Helfner Berinski *Admiral Klug Secondary characters *Yukoy Debber *Admiral Hanson *Merdal Kelic *The Man (mirror) *The Man *Captain Aaron Riker *Feril Salder *President Zut Episodes Season 1 (2006-2007) Darkness and Depression rules as the Federation is drawn into a war that may not only destroy one universe, but two. Traitors lurk in the dark, plans go horribly wrong, a dark secret withing the Federation starts to surface, and one crew member may not survive it all... Season 2 (2007-2008) As the war continues to go badly, Starleet must fight an attack from the inside as well as the outside, paths start to converge, the identity of the most sinister evil will be revealed, the crew gets a look into the destructive future, and none of the crew will be the same again as they learn a dark truth behind Starfleet and the universe itself. Major events , the location of the first battle of the Mirror War (Star Trek: Mirror Wars), the Battle of Vulcan.]] *Borg Attack at Sector 654 *Mirror War (Star Trek: Mirror Wars) :*Battle at Mirror Earth :*Battle of Vulcan *Romulan Crisis Background information *The Mirror Wars logo seen on the main page of the website is from a promotional poster from the 2004 movie ''Darkness''. *The original idea for Star Trek: Mirror Wars was actually written in script format and made into a fan film, that was unfinished and never released. External links *[http://stmirrorwars.tripod.com/ Star Trek Mirror Wars website] *[http://stmirrorwars.tripod.com/My_Homepage_Files/Page14.html/ Star Trek Mirror Wars timeline] *[http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Trek_Mirror_Wars Star Trek Mirror Wars mini-wiki] Mirror Wars